The Block twins
by askenandore92
Summary: this is a story of 2 girls Massie, and Claire. who moved to Westchester. and started at BOCD!
1. intros

**hey this is my first story so please give me some positive feedback**

**but i do not own the characters or anything else. **

The Blocks-

Massie: A new girl. Her sister Claire just moved from Florida to Westchester. She is more Fashionable than Claire. She cares about the way she looks. So she is just not as shocked about people staring at her when she is walking through the hall ways. But is being followed by Derrick but he offers to do anything to but she But what will happen when she is torn between liking the person that doesn't like her back? Will she start to like Derrick after everything he has done for her? Or will it be just another disappointment to her love life

Claire: A new girl. Her sister is Massie. Came to Westchester from Florida. She is not as into fashion as Massie. But she doesn't care about the way she dresses or what people think of her. But she is shocked at all the people looking at her. But what catches her eye is a guy with green and blue eyes. Cam. But then she finds out what a jerk he is, from her friend Layne. She is totally into soccer. She was always number one at her old school. But will all that change when she gets to BOCD? But will she stay away from Cam when she keeps being partnered up with him for every class? Will she fall for Cam's charm? Or will she just go out with Josh?

Cam: a player. Gets everything he wants, or so he thought. He gets anyone he wants and right now he wants the new girl, with Blonde and piercing blue eyes dressed differently. He wants the girl with the blue eyes, Claire. But will he figure out Claire wants someone who isn't a jerk? Will he pretend to be someone he isn't? Will he give up everything he has just to be with Claire? Or will he even show his true colors?

Derrick: not a player like Cam, but Cam's best friend. Derrick used to like Cam when he was nicer. He and Cam are both very into soccer, that is where he met Cam. But he finds himself into Massie. And he will do anything he can to get with her. And finds himself changing who he is for Massie. But will he realize that he will get Massie by just being himself? Or will he never understand that he has changed? but will he give up being friends with Cam just be to be with Massie?


	2. Chapter 1

**Morning in Florida.**

**Massie is told to go wake up Claire, and Claire is a hard person to wake up. So Massie has to play the loudest song she can think of to wake Claire up and put a speaker in her ear. So then when she got up she had to chase Massie around just until she tackled her. Then she came downstairs to eat, their parents and came and told them that they were moving to Westchester, NY. **

**Massie and Claire get into the Car, and they were on their way to school. When they got there, they went to go find Sarah, Sari, Mandy, they were so excited to see them, just until, Claire and Massie what is happening, that they are moving to Westchester, NY. They were all sad. But they had to go. **

**Massie and Claire, went to go clear out their lockers when they spotted a new kid being picked on and they looked at each other, and Claire went over. Claire said, "Hey, What going on here?" **

"**nothing Claire, just go back to what you were doing, and leave us to our business."**

"**You know I would but your picking on the new kid. And that's not ok. Alright, I may be moving but that doesn't mean that I will forget what is going on here and if you mess with another new kid I swear I will go after you with a soccer ball" Claire said. Then she turned to the new kid, "are you ok?"**

"**yeah I'm fine"**

**Claire went back to her locker and started packing up her things. And then Massie and Claire left to go home. **

**_____________ I know this is a short chapter_________**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah I know, last chapter I missed a lot of things. this is probably not turning out so well but tell me if you like it.. **

They had to get up really early the next morning, They are now in Westchester, NY. Once they get to their new house, Massie and Claire go check out the Rooms.

What each of them find are the walls painted a color they wanted, and a new comforter, and a laptop,

Claire's room:

-Bright red walls

-Black comforter

-A Black and Purple Dell Laptop

-A HUGE Closet.

Massie's Room.

-Purple walls

-Pink comforter

-Purple and pink Dell Laptop

-And a HUGE Closet.

When they were finished looking around the house, they told their mom that they were going to look around the town. So they walked out the door and up the street, and they found the only thing they would agree to go inside and that was the mall.

They went their separate ways and Claire went into Hot Topic, Pac Sun, Zumies, and journeys, and Massie went into Hollister, Aeropostale, American Eagle, Abercrombie and Fitch.

Claire POV.

I am surprised they have these stores. When I went into Hot Topic, I went to grab for a pair of purple converse when another hand grabbed it too. Then I turned my head and asked, "I see 2 pair of converse here you can take those one while I take these ones."

The girl said, "but I want these ones and I already have those ones. Why don't you take those ones, oh and my name is Layne."

I said, "I'll take those ones only because I don't have those ones, and I shop for a lot of converse, and my name is Claire. Maybe I'll see you around."

Layne said, "where you going to school?"

"umm. I don't know, I just moved here from Florida." I walk up to the cashier and hand them the shoes I am getting, and I hand them the money. And I turn back to Layne and say, " where you going to school?"

"BOCD, its pretty cool there, you should go there."

" I have to talk to my parents and tell them that, Is it a good school?"

"yeah. Except for the populars, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Olivia. But other then that its all good." Layne said.

"hey wanna come with me to Pac Sun, Zumies, and Journeys? I think I can handle them."

"you really think so? Sure I'll come."

**next chapter will be up soon.. and also Next chapter will be in Massie's POV**


	4. Chapter 3

MASSIE'S POV..

Ok. When me and Claire got to the mall we went our separate ways, I really don't want to go to the same stores as Claire. She is a freak. I mean she is totally different. Not a girl, a Gothic Emo chic. But shes cute with out the Black lips, and nails, and always wearing Converse and bright colored Skinny jeans.

The first store I went to is Hollister, and I saw this really cute skirt and went to go grab it, and she bumped into someone and says, "I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

" its all cool. I'm Kristen. And that's Dylan." Kristen said.

"hi, I'm Massie." she sees someone freaking out on a sales manager and asks, "Who is that? She seems like a real bitch. Sorry if she is you friend, but I like to speak my mind. Not let anyone speak it for me." I say.

"ahh, no worries, she is, I like your attitude, I wish I can do that, but I'm afraid of Alicia." Dylan, and Kristen say.

Alicia start to head toward Massie, Dylan and Kristen and says, "hey guys," and turns to Massie, "why the hell are you still here?"

"hmmm.. You know I would answer that, but I only talk to people who treat people with respect, and not a bitch. Ok, I'll see you around Dylan and Kristen, and not you Alicia." I say. And I pay for my skirt and look back and see Alicia looking at me with shock and then starts to walk towards me. And I say, "what do you want?"

"I want you to join our group. I like your attitude. Your not afraid to speak your mind."

"you know thanks but no thanks. I really don't like you. But I do like them, they're nice and your not. You're a bitch." I smile and walk away.

I walk into the food court and sit down, and I take out my phone and text Claire and I ask her

**MASSIE: where are you?**

**CLAIRE: walking towards the food court why? Are you ready to go already?**

**MASSIE: kind of? Guess what?**

**CLAIRE: what? You met someone already?**

**MASSIE: how'd you know, and worst of all, it was the bitch ALICIA. She thinks she's all Cool and everything, and thinks she can push me around but no she can't.**

**CLAIRE: you don't want me to get into a fight with her do you? **

**Massie: nah.. I can handle this my self, if I can't you'll be the first to know, so I'll see you in a minute. I guess.**

**CLAIRE: yeah **

END OF POV

When Claire and Layne get to the food court, they went to go sit by Massie, and Layne Came along. And sat with them.

"Hey Massie, this is Layne, I met her in HOT TOPIC, she is Awesome. So how was your meeting with ALICA?" Claire says.

"you met ALICIA? I feel so bad for you!" Layne said.

"yeah I met her, and she asked me to be in her group,'' she turned to LAYNE and sees that she is shocked and then Continues "but I turned her down."

Claire and Massie had to leave the mall and then they went home.

**I know this is short but it may be a little bad, but I will make more very soonn **


End file.
